Lord Bowser
"I'm the biggest, baddest brute around, and don't you forget it." - Bowser, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars How it all started... * Lord Bowser joined Digibutter on April 28th, 2007 and is the 73rd member of Digibutter. He is known for causing chaos and trouble for the forum, and harassing those who get bothered by him the most. * LB owns his own shop, which sells other items for a different price.http://www.digibutter.nerr.biz/shop_users_view.php?shop=26 The Bowser Wars See the Bowser vs Lord Bowser article for more information *On April 18, 2007, a member named Bowser joined the forums. Ten days later, Lord Bowser registered. *Bowser is called "Fat, Ugly, Bloated Idiot" by Lord Bowser. *There was a contest held by Francis, the head admin and high authority of the site, which Lord Bowser lost. Lord Bowser objected to him being a fake Bowser by showing how most people only picked Bowser because he was the first to register. *Bowser left and now people believe that Lord Bowser is the one and only Koopa king. Relationships * Current relationship: Bowser Jr. and Lord Bowser are awesome! Enemies *Bowser's main enemy on the forum is Crazy Cody, who gets more angry and annoyed by Lord Bowser than anyone else. Although Lord Bowser never told Crazy Cody to kill himself, he does insult him and his family, but usually without meaning any of it. The main reason Crazy Cody is LB's biggest enemy is because Cody takes LB's jokes too seriously and replies in a much harsher way, such as calling him a dumb-shit, saying he has no life, deleting his Wiki page,http://digibutter.nerr.biz/viewtopic.php?t=21482&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0 telling LB to die, calling him retarded,http://editthis.info/digibutterwiki/Members/Crazy_Cody?title=Members/Crazy_Cody&oldid=2419 threatening to go to his house and murder him,http://editthis.info/digibutterwiki/Members/Lord_Bowser?title=Members/Lord_Bowser&oldid=2260 fall in a hole, burn in hell, etc.. Once in fact, Cody told LB to suck his daughter's penis.http://digibutter.nerr.biz/viewtopic.php?t=18767&start=45 *Not far behind Crazy Cody is Merluvlee/PeteyPiranha/*insert Naruto character here*, who usually sides with Crazy Cody, insults LB, and deleted his Wiki page.http://editthis.info/digibutterwiki/Members/Lord_Bowser?title=Members/Lord_Bowser&oldid=2413 It should also be noted that Petey/Merluvelee has bad grammar. *Although Lord Bowser doesn't dislike him at all due to how boring it is to bother him, Ultimario hates LB enough to be an enemy of his. *When LB made a topic commenting on certain members, his comment about Wacko McGoose was "Stop taking everything we say so seriously!!" Wacko's response was the dropping of a Big-Weight, crushing LB and knocking him down to two lives (because LB had 45 HP and 3 lives, and the Big-Weight does 45 damage). Right now, there is an unofficial truce between them, but occasionally a Toon vs. Koopa King battle breaks out. Alts *Lord Bowser is believed by some to have had three alts in the past: Big Boo, Rookie, and The Real Bowser. After Rookie spammed the forum, Francis banned Rookie and Big Boo gave up his account. *The Real Bowser was an account that was created by Lord Bowser after LB was jailed for flooding the second party. It appears LB's plan was to PM enough people The Real Bowser's password in order to get them all banned for having an alt. Francis saw right through this, and the account was deleted. *Oddly enough, Lord Bowser denies having any alts. *It should be noted that when the Lens Of Truth was used on Lord Bowser before Big Boo's account was deleted that both Rookie, Big Boo, and a few other members are shown as possible alt accounts. Jailing/Banning See the Lord Bowser Banning article for more information *Soon before the second party, Lord Bowser created 4 threads in random forums on Digibutter, asking to be Jailed. Francis refused to Jail him at that time. *Lord Bowser has only been jailed once for flooding the second party. While in jail, Lord Bowser created 3-5 topics, and Francis apparently said that if LB wouldn't shut up in jail, he would be banned permanently. Lord Bowser understood and shut up. *Lord Bowser was fake banned later, Francis's reasoning being because of all the things he had done in the past, especially a certain thread in which he flamed Crazy Cody (who, as listed before, has a bad temper). *Crazy Cody eventually flamed in defense in the before mentioned thread, which led certain LB supporters to believe Cody should be banned. Lord Bowser supporters later said that LB was only joking. The thread was locked, and Lord Bowser was fake "banned" soon afterwards. YouTube http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=BowserRulesTheWorld Fads that LB sank It sank (Ironic that the "it sank" fad was sank.) Ima chargin ma lazors! Sprout'd Death Lord Bowser was recently killed by Fink rat! on the 24th April 2008. Category:Members